Mortal Kombat Rap Battles
MK rap battles! Woo! The point is that The God of Thunder Raiden, will be raping againsts his right hand man Baraka. After the first battle Raiden or Baraka will face the last year champion; Liu Kang! Who will win!? Cast DashieXP as Raiden and Baraka Nightmare Cinemas as Shao Kahn And Peter Chao as Liu Kang Start Shao Kahn Welcome to Mortal Kombat Epic Rap Battles (Applause) Nyain! First match Raiden versus Baraka! Spit! Lyrics Raiden Yo Baraka you're my man and anything, but I got all of this people in frona me, and we go way back, like I said; Mortal Kombat II babbabuly! You know all that shit. You know how I said. Let me check it yo! Yo Baraka you my right hand man neva had a girl you use your right hand man! It's not your fault that your ugly as fuck! Broke so many mirrors your forever bad luck Look don't get mad 'couse I go hard pause.. Your grill lookin' like you're related to Jaws! Anyway but thats besides the point you don't even need to rap 'couse I just killed you in this joint! (Applause) Shao Kahn Round two, spit! Baraka Raiden? Your really goin' to be like that Raiden? Its okay, don't worry about it. 'Couse I got a little somethin' about you. Check it! Hi Raiden or should I say Gay-Den! I know you got a crush on me thats why you hatin Remember that one time you tried to kiss me!? Now you infronta all this people trayna diss me!? Its ok we all know that you gay And thats why you don't even order food from Chick-Fil-A Look playa, you don't wanna test me I cant be your right hand man couse Im a lefty (Applause) Shao Kahn The winer is Baraka! (Applause) Nyain, yeain, nyan Now Baraka versus the last year's champion Liu Kang! (Liu Kang jumps in) Nyain, Round one! Spit! Liu Kang Uh, got my headphones on bitches! Rets do this! Liu Kang! Uh, uh, uh Baraka you so ugly I feel your sorrow Sonya pass right up and she'd rather hit up Goro Liu Kang b#tch I bicycle kick your head off I'm the Steve to your Bill Apple to your Microsoft Round one flawless round two's the same Bitch ass modaf#cka you got no game! Its all just formality get ready for fatality You bald baby b#tch ass I might score a... Babality! (Applause) Shao Kahn Round two! Spit! Baraka Well, well, well, that was cute Liu it was cute But don't think I forget about that fatality you did to me back on episode two! Yo! Liu Kang go fry some won tons Buy some new pants and throw a shirt on! Aint nobody here trayna see that sh#t I block all your punches and bycycle kicks! So please you cant out-do me! And for God sakes! You are not Bruce Lee! Just SU and bake me fortune cookies! So I can feed 'em to my groupies! (Toasty!) (Applause) Shao Kahn The winner is Baraka! Nya-(Slot machina falls and crushes Baraka) Nyain! I mean the winner is and still champion of Mortal Kombat Epic Rap Battles; Liu Kang! Nyain, nyain, nyan, no its f*cked up right? (Ahhhhh!) Who Won? Raiden Baraka Liu Kang Category:DashieXP Category:Peter Chao Category:Nightmare Cinemas Category:Video Game Rap Battles